Sue Lowsley's Head Teacher Term
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Watch as another Term takes Place as Sue Lowsley The Head Teacher finds her Job very Challenging


Sue Lowsley Returned with Vix and Her Husband And Deputy Head Simon Lowsley, **Sue Lowsley May have a lot of things to do this Term as she has The Official Head Teacher Job, Sue Lowsley entered her Office she saw a Empty Desk where Sonya her PA would of Sat, Sue Lowsley Rushed in Time for the meeting, "Hello Maggie I have a Task for you today Sonya is Late in she has been to New York for 10 weeks and she was Going to be in today but she is Late in so Hire someone who is on a Free to be My PA for the Day" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Vix's First Class (Year 6)**

**Vix Had her First Class which was Year 6 everyone was Happy to see Darren Back in Class but he was Talking to some new Girl who had A Secret that May shock Sue Lowsley The Head Teacher of Waterloo road, **

**" Darren Its Me I am Mrs Lowsley's Sister and Miss spark's Baby sister too Robert Give Me up because he felt like i needed a Better Life" said Lucy Pin (Sue's Mystery Sister)**

** Darren could tell That Lucy Pin was Telling a Lie to him because she was 16 and Sue Lowsley Was Grown up, "Miss Spark She is sick She is Saying lies Like she is Your baby sister or something" said Darren,**

**Vix Looked at Lucy and Stared at the Photo that she had in her Handbag it was Like the Baby Vix had but Sadly Gave up when she was 15.**

**Vix took Lucy Pin to the Cooler, "What is Your real Name Lucy I have Just had a Call From your Previous School and they had no girl named Lucy Pin your A fake we will have to take You To Police" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lucy Pin Showed some Photos "My Real Name is Melody Pin Spark I am Miss Spark's Mystery Daughter" said Lucy Pin.**

**Sue Lowsley was in shock and returned to Her office,**

**Chapter: Maggie Departure and Sue's Resigned **

**Sue Lowsley was signing Slips away Maggie was Leaving Waterloo road and Going back to London to stay, So the school House was Closing down and Sue Lowsley Was Stepping down as Head Teacher today,**

**"Everyone I Have sent you all in the Hall today Because I made Bad Choices I Made Maggie Budgen Deputy Head when she Just was Getting good at Her Teaching role and I Sacked Mr Windsor So today I Will be Stepping down as Your Head Teacher and I have now made It Clear that Your Acting Head Teacher is Ms Mcfall And Mrs Mulgrew wants a word with everyone about this" said Sue Lowsley,**

**Christine Mulgrew walked into Waterloo road seeing Audrey Mcfall was Still in shock, "Now Everyone This was My choice I like Miss Mcfall she has always been there and Given 2nd Chances to all Pupils so This is her New Job as Acting Head Teacher now the LA Say That I have to Be More Better at My new Job as Waterloo road's Director of Education " said Christine.**

**everyone cheers and Audrey Mcfall Smiles and Gets up from her chair "Thank You Mrs Mulgrew You will Make a Good LA Head for Years to come so Now Everyone I am Your Acting Head and doing the Job in the Professional way" said Audrey Mcfall.**

**CHAPTER: The New Head Teacher arrives **

**Audrey Got in her Car and walked in as The new Head Teacher of Waterloo road but she saw a Mystery lady sitting in The Head Teacher office drinking Coffee and Reading the Newspaper, "Hello My Name is Scarlett Down The New Head Teacher of Waterloo rod Christine The New LA Head told me to come in she said That you could not do the Job because you were worried about everything and The children Hating you for Not Being Able to be Head Teacher well now you don't have to so I am The Head Teacher of Waterloo road" said Scarlett Down,**

**PA Sonya came in and Put a new sign up 'HEAD TEACHER : MS DOWN' **

**"Ms Down The Teachers are waiting for The Briefing sorry forgot your new To This Job what you do is Every Moring you Give a short Speech Like Telling them To Bring Problems to you " said Christine Mulgrew**

**Scarlett Down did the Briefing and Then she Walked towards the Classrooms where Audrey Mcfall was Packing bags in front of her History class, "You Took My Job as Head so Now You find someone else to do it for me Understood" said Audrey Mcfall as she walks out and Gets into her Posh Yellow Car,**

**"Right Everyone I will Only be 10 seconds Get someone to Be Your new History Teacher" said Scarlett Down she went into her Office and Covered the Desk of Wine Scarlett Down was a Drinker she loved having wine when she had a Hard day at work,**

**PA Sonya saw The wine In her Office and Went to Get Christine Mulgrew, "Right Thank You Sonya Ms Down has Made me Look like a Fool so she will be Given The sack by me" said Christine she went in The office and Cleared the Office Desk "Your Horrible Head Teacher I should Have hired someone Who I trust Go Home You Fired!" said Christine, Scarlett Down left that Following day.**

**Simon Lowsley's Wife Returns as Head Teacher**

Christine Did indeed give the Job to someone she Trusts Sue Lowsley got the Job She may have found it hard but all Waterloo road's Head Teachers Did, "Right Sonya Sent Mr Windsor in Will you" said Sue Lowsley,

George Windsor entered the Head Teacher's Office, **'HEAD TEACHER: Mrs Lowsley'**

**"Hello I am Back why have you sent me back to Waterloo road for Mrs Lowsley?" asked George Windsor,**

**Sue Lowsley showed George a Contract "Sign there and You will be back as 2nd Deputy i made a Bad choice getting Rid of You George so Make Sure That This is the Biggest Deal of your Life and Put your Relationship Aside with The dinner lady" said Sue Lowsley.**

**"If You mean Carol Barry then I will Put it Aside at school ok" said George Windsor putting the Pen down and Leaving the Head Teacher's Office.**

**Sue Lowsley Looked At Christine with Both eyes "Why On earth did you talk me Round the idea of having him Back as Our Deputy Head" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley had The whole Term being Head Teacher then she had a lot of Thinking to do,**

**"Hello Mrs Lowsley Here All Year 11s will Print me off 700 Posters of me the Number One Loving Head Teacher" said Sue Lowsley everyone Laughed Darren had a Idea.**

**IT WAS THE CAMP TOMORROW**

**Waterloo road Simon's Camp**

**The school Bus arrived Sue Lowsley Kissed Her Husband Simon Lowsley Goodbye as she had to do Alot of things now she was Head Teacher.**

**Nikki and Simon was In charge and Gabriella was already Trying to Find a way to get herself out of all the Camp Games by getting Lost.**

**Everyone was Hunting for her "Gabriella There You are" said Nikki Wrapping Gabriella's Cold body in a Towel and TakDyning her Back to Waterloo road everyone went back after a long days hard work.**

**"So I would Like to Thank you two but Gabriella Must be Trying to make her own back on You Nikki and Vix because of Your close Relationship" said Sue Lowsley to Nikki**

**Gabriella Was kicked out of Waterloo road and in tears she was that her Plan did not work but she still wanted Revenge.**

**Waterloo road : Dynasty Leaves**

**Sue Lowsley The Head Teacher Went in the Hall as she was Giving Dynasty Barry her Exam Results , "I Your Head Teacher have Few things to say Dynasty your Clever Girl I have faith in you" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Dynasty Left that day "I Miss her Already" said Carol Barry to Sue Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley was Talking to her Husband Simon Lowsley when she had to go and see Christine Mulgrew,**

**"Imogen Your about to have a Baby" said Doctor John**

**Imogen Had a Baby Girl named Melody Mulgrew And Christine Mulgrew was a Young Grandma.**

**"I Have a Daughter" said Connor Mulgrew.**

**Waterloo road's Head Teacher Sue Lowsley had a lot of paperwork to do.**

**THE YEAR WATERLOO ROAD PARTY**

**Waterloo Road's Head Teacher Got up And Rushed in for the Last day of term, "Hello Everyone We will Be Having a Party in 20 Hours Time so Please everyone get to your class then The Teachers will Guide you here and You will dance.**

**BACK AT THE OFFICE...**

**Sonya the PA Was sorting out the Posters for the Party, "I Love them Sonya its Perfect" said Sue Lowsley **

**"You think they are good but Darren has Been Kicked out of Mr Lowsley's Class so I think you should Go and Talk to Darren" said Sonya The PA.**

**Waterloo road's Head Teacher Sue Lowsley was Talking to Darren in the Cooler, "Darren I hear You were Rude to one of My staff I gave you too Many Chances so Now You may go" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Darren Left Waterloo road Everyone Danced "See You Next Year everyone" said Sue Lowsley**

**THE END...**


End file.
